May I Have This Dance
by darling.shai.22
Summary: Sakura is a girl who went from having everything, to nothing. Then she gets a new dance partner who causes her nothing but hard times. Will she ever learn to trust again....apologize I suck at summeries


Sakura was a girl who had everything going for her. She was beautiful, she got good grades, she had the best of friends, a happy family, a talent in ballroom dancing, and a wonderful boyfriend/partner. There was nothing that would ever kill her happy buzz. Or so Sakura thought, but as the saying goes if something is to good to be true often time it is.

* * *

She should have known that today was going to be a bad day, there were a million signs, it was a dark and gloomy day out. She woke up late, she burnt her toast, there was no hot water left and she couldn't find her keys, and that was only before she left the house. If that wasn't a hint enough her best friend Ino seemed to be on edge with her about something, and she hadn't the slightest clue what it was.

"Hey, Ino are you okay?" Sakura asked as they walked down the halls of Konoha high.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be okay, everything I always wanted are about to be mine." Ino said smuggle. Sakura was completely confused but chose not to say anything. When they reached there lockers and Sakura opened hers a note fell out. She picked it up and preceded to open it _Hey, I have something really important to talk to you about after school, meet me in the parking lot. Sai. _Sakura's eyebrows came together in uncertainty, **what could be so important that he has to tell me? **Sakura thought.

"What does it say?" Ino asked unable to keep the curiosity from her voice. Sakura smiled and told her it was just Sai being Sai. Sakura could barely focus all day knowing that Sai would be waiting for her in the parking lot after school. And she couldn't get ride of the nagging feeling she had in the pit of her stomach that told her whatever it was it wasn't going to be good.

* * *

It seemed like forever before the end of the day came and once it did Sakura wasn't so sure she wanted school to be over. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw Sai leaning against his car, no smile or hug to great her, actually no eye contact what so ever. Things were not looking good for the young girl, but she smiled and walked over anyway, ready to face whatever was about to come. Or so she thought.

"Hey!" she exclaimed happily

"Uh hi," was her oh so caring boyfriends reply

"Uhm, wh-"

"Listen there is no easy way for me to say this so I'm just gonna come out and say it." Sai said interrupting her. "You and me, its been fun really it has and you're a great dance partner and all but you see the thing is this year I want to win the annual ball dance and I just don't think your gonna cut it. And the girl I found she's great everything I wanted and more and well your great to its just she puts out and you well, don't. So I'm sorry but this is where our little ride ends." Sai finished with a small smile. A smile? She couldn't believe it there he was breaking her heart and her dream all in one and he had the nerve to smile.

"Who? Who is she?" Sakura growled,

"Me!" an all to familiar voice said from behind her, Sakura was almost scared to look. But she did and as if Sai breaking her heart into a million piece only moments ago wasn't bad enough seeing her best friend Ino standing there with a look of triumph on her face was. Sakura did the only thing she could in a situation lie this that would leave her with as much dignity as she had, she laughed,

"Her? You're leaving me to dance with her? Good luck to you! Cause you'll need it." And then she turned to Ino "Well I hope you feel better knowing you only won him because you are a slut that puts out." And with those final words she walked away. She walked to her car and got in. only once she was home did she start crying and cry she did.

Once she had cried her eyes out she went over to her computer hoping her other best friend Karin was online so she could talk to someone about the awful day she was having. When Sakura found Karin on he IM list and messaged her, _hey, can you talk?, _she waited a little while before Karin replied, _ya I can, I just don't want to talk to you I herd what you said to Ino and I just think your being an unreasonable bitch. Its not there fault they fell in love, god you are so selfish, get over yourself princess cuz you're not so perfect. _And with that Karin logged off. **What?!?!** Sakura was beyond upset now she really didn't know what was going on anymore the two people in her life who weren't supposed to let her down did and the one guy she truly trusted left her out in the cold. These were people she put all of her trust into; these were people who were always supposed to be there for her. She was tired, sad and most of all angry. Sakura then decided that she wasn't hungry and was just going to go to bed, but before she did she promised herself that she would never let this happen to her every again, she promised herself that she would never trust another person for al long as she lived. Little did Sakura know that she wouldn't be ale to keep that promise because fate had other plans.

* * *

**hey everyone, so this is my first story be nice! review please!**


End file.
